Alienvision
by Not here anymore45
Summary: Aliens get tv! Full summary inside! Gomen nasai, but it's short. I WANNA HAVE IT DONE ALRIGHTLY!Will update in 35 reviews
1. The Package

MK-Chan: What up! My next story is put in the prospective of Kish, Pai and Tart! It may have other people POV and mostly K, P and T. to figure it out I shall use this code: **Kish, **_Pai, _and Tart!

Summery: The aliens get a new package from their home planet to help them on their mission. They get a wide screen TV with a cable box that helps them see the mews! This shows them everything in their lives!

Couples: KeiichiroxZakuroxPai, RyouxIchigoxKish, RyouxLettuce, KeiichiroxMint, and PuddingxTart!

Disclaimer: NO OWN TMM! STOP MAKING ME SAY (OR WRITE) IT!

Kish: So I see everything my Koneko-chan does?

MK-Chan: Yup!

Kish: So when she takes a shower?

MK-Chan: HENTAI! But I might bring the rating up…

CHAPTER 1: The Package!

I was sitting, being bored, on the ship. I wondered if there was a way that I could see my Koneko-chan with out Pai, Tart or Deep Blue-sama getting mad. Suddently, a huge box appered in front of me.

The card said it was from home.

'crap.'

"TART! PAI!"

_I was sitting at my computer when I heard Kish's cry for me and Tart._

'_What the hell does he want?'_

_I Got up and teliported to, after Kish spent to much time on earth, he called the 'living room.' _

"_What do you want?" I asked him. "I have an important experement to do."_

"_We have a package from home." Kish said camly._

"_Were the hell is Tart!" I asked._

I was having the best dream I've ever had, And yes it was about Pudding, When I herd them call.

"Tart, get the hell up!" Kish yelled. He was a good friend but anoued the hell out of me.

"I'm up!" I shot back and teliported to Kish and Pai. "What do you want?"

"We have a package from home and have to open it." Pai answered. He was to sereous some times.

"Do we have to?" I asked. With our luck it was probibly a notous saying we were being put out of comishoning.

"Open it, Taruto!" Kish demanded.

"ME! I'm not the leader, you are!" I shot back.

"I'm not doing it, you do it."

"I'm not doing it, you do it."

"I'm not doing it, you do it."

"I'm not doing it, you do it."

"I'm not doing it, you do it."

"I'll do it!" Pai yelled.

"Okay." Me and Kish said in unison. Pai open the box and a big screen aperred on the wall with a box on the floor.

"COOOOOOOOOL!" I yelped.

MK-Chan: That's all for now. Gomen for making it so short but I'm getting tired.

Kish: That's it!

MK-Chan: It's in sespents so if I at least get 1 review I'll update!

Kish: REVIEW!


	2. Watching the Wolf

MK-Chan: HI!

Kish: Yup she's back!

MK-Chan: I'm so happy, I got 3 reviews!

Kish: That's it?

MK-Chan: Shut up! So here it's chapter 2.

Kish: So is the rating going up?

MK-Chan: YOU ARE A PERV!

Kish: Thank you.

MK-Chan: You don't deserve Ichigo. She could be with Ryou instead.

Kish: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

MK-Chan: Then for me to forgive you, you must say the disclaimer.

Kish: -sigh- MEW KONEKO-CHAN DOESN'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

MK-Chan: Domo arigato Kisshu-kun.

Kish: DON'T CALL ME KISSHU!

MK-Chan: Here Ya go! Oh and Kitten Kim Yes this is a story. (don't hurt me x.x)

Chapter 2: Watching the Wolf

"Okay." Kish and me said in unison. Pai open the box and a big screen appeared on the wall with a box on the floor.

"COOOOOOOOOL!" I yelped.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Are you stupid, Taruto!" Kish asked, smugly. I got up and tackled him to the floor.

"Shut up! I'm not stupid!"

"You acted like it." Kish attempted to strangle me but I moved a bit.

"Wantcha mean?"

"Oh, Pudding I love you so much but I'm so stupid and I can't emit it!" Kish taunted me. He had just got too far! I stood up and teleported on Kish's head and sat on it, trying to choke him.

"Tart! Stop it!" Pai scold.

"What about you, Mr. Broccoli head!" I shot back getting off his head and panting. "Ichigo, do you hate me 'cause I'm such a loser? Probable. Or maybe, is it because I'm an obsessed stalker freak that I like a slut of a mew mew?" Kish looked at me with these eyes that I knew I was died. 

How could he say that? Oh he's died now! No one talks that way about Koneko-chan!

"**You MIDGET!"**

"**Turd!"**

"**FAG!"**

"**BUTT MUNCH!"**

"**SHUT UP!" Pai yelled. "If you don't remember we have a TV and what looks like a DVD player. **

**(A/N: Before you ask, let's just say they know what this stuff is.)**

**I forgot. "Yeah, what does it do?" I asked. Tart looked in the box and pulled out instructions. **

"' **You are really are falling behind, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto, so this is to help you see your enemies to find there weaknesses.'" Tart read off. "' Just say the enemy's name and turn it on.'"**

**It took a second to click in my head. I could see Ichigo WHENEVER I WANTED! It was too good to be true. "I say we watch Ichigo. I mean, she is the leader."**

"**NO I wanna see Pudding." Tart said back.**

"**Of course you do." I replied, smugly.**

They're fighting about who they wanna see, now's my chance! I could see Zakuro! I walked over to the TV. "Zakuro Fujiwara, Mew Zakuro." The screen turned on reviling Zakuro, sleeping, in a purple and white room. 

"_Paaaaaai whacha do that for?" Kish whined._

"_I thought we should start with the strongest." I replied. I was a good excuse. I could never tell them I'm in love with Zakuro-chan. I mean, they tell me their secrets and I hold those against them. What will they do when they hear my dirty little secret? Then a noise that made me look at the TV._

_A song started playing and Zakuro woke up. She walked to her closet and changed. _

_(A/N: No he doesn't see!)_

_Once she was done she walked out the door to the café._

KEIICHIRO POV:

(A/N: I told you other people. But I'll go back to Pai's in a bit.)

I wanted her to come. Once she walked through the door I felt happy. I don't know why but I do. I think I love Zakuro.

Zakuro looked at me and gave a soft smile and went to the cashregester.

_Why couldn't she smile like that at me? Does she like that overdressed pussy? I was better than him!_

"_NYA!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm late with a date with Aoyama-kun!" She ran out of the room. I turned my head and saw Kish getting a bit angry. I chucked to myself but stopped soon. What if my love turned out like that!_

_Mint sat in a corner sipping tea. She looked very lazy and I wondered how she and the rest manage to beat us every time. "Oh, shot." She said._

"_What is it, Mint?" Zakuro asked._

"_I have ballet right now."_

"_Well ya might as well go, na no da!" Pudding added. "You don't do any work anyway, na no da!"_

"_Pudding, don't you have to go get your sister from school?" Mint asked._

"_I do, na no da!" Pudding looked worried. "Zakuro Onee-chan, can you and Lettuce Onee-chan cover for me, na no da?"_

"_Me too." Mint through in._

"_Is it okay with you, Lettuce?" Zakuro asked her._

"_I have to go get something at the mall today so I can't." Lettuce looked ashamed, but Zakuro smiled that beautiful smile of hers._

"_Is it…" she paused and moved her head towards up stairs. Lettuce bushed and nodded. "No problem, besides no one is here to day." She pointed one._

"_DOMO ARIGATO ZAKURO!" They yelled running out of the café._

Keiichiro POV:

They all lefted and leafted me alone with Zakuro-san. Ryou was up in his bedroom so just me and her. I thought now was as good a time as any. I walked out to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hai, Akasaka-san?" Zakuro asked. I sighed and leaned forward, kissing her deeply.

_THAT BASTARD! I'll kill him! DAMN HIM TO HELL! I was getting so mad I couldn't see anymore, but I could hear. _

"_Akasaka-san, why did you-"_

"_Because I love you, Zakuro-san." I wanted to teleport there and kick his ass._

"_Akasaka-san, goman nasai, but I love someone else and I know Mint loves you." Zakuro answered._

_Who? Who did she love? Kami Kuso! I wish she'd say it._

"_May I ask who?" Keiichiro answered. I leaned forward a bit, but not to wear Tart and Kish think I'm interested._

Keiichiro:

Who could love her more than I did? Wait… MINT LOVES ME? I guess I like her. She has very beautiful dark brown eyes and raven blue hair. She was very graceful and…

"It's very embarrassing to say. But about Mint could you think about it?" Zakuro responded.

"Hai, of course." I smiled and turned. Mint…

_He's out of the picture! HAI! BUT WHO DOES SHE LIKE?_

"_Oi, Pai, there is only one now so let's attack." Tart said, excitedly._

"_Ano…Sure." I answered and we teleported to a park. I looked down and saw Momomiya and Aoyama on a date. This wouldn't turn out well…_

"**Let's get this started." I said, angrily. I wanted to kill Aoyama. He had to be in front of me didn't he? I made a Kirema Anima in my hand and throw it. Ichigo turned and ran. Seconds later all the mews were ready to go. Ichigo and I started fighting while Tart and Pudding started fighting. I looked around when Ichigo was down and saw Zakuro and Pai fighting, but Zakuro looked like she was sending her attacks half-heatedly, Pai looked no different. Maybe I would be able find his diary and figure this out. Wait… Was Pai the person Zakuro was talking about? Okay looking for a dairy when we get home.**

MK-Chan: There we go. Likely?

Kish: ICHIGO IS STILL WITH AOYAMA?

MK-Chan: Yup, but next chapter she might change her mind…

Kish: PLAESE KAMI! MAKE HER LOVE ME!

MK-Chan: Now my goal is 5 reviews, but I might be nice. (OR NOT!) Please REVIEW!


	3. Pink Kitten Confesses

MK-Chan: So cool! I got 6 review so far!

Kish: Yippee for you.

MK-Chan: Shut up. And sorry to those who found the other wayI wrote and I'm taking our adive.B-T-W not to sure Pai has a diary, but making him anyway.

Chapter 3: Pink Kitten Confesses

**Kish POV:**

**I snuck into Pai's room when he was in the kitchen with Tart trying to air out what ever he was trying to make. I found in under his bed. (A/N: The classic spot.) He has a diary? Okay, I knew he was depressed or whatever but that was sad. I opened it. All it said was crap about how he could never be with _Zakuro-Chan. _I was right! PAI LOVES ZAKURO! And I'm pretty sure she likes him. Lucky bastard.**

**"Kish! You win! Today we're watching the old hag!" Tart yelled. I stormed out of Pai's room but Pai opened the door right as I got out.**

**"KISH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Pai sounded a bit mad. Who am I kidding? He probably wants to kill me.**

**"Just lookin' around." I answered then remember he couldn't do anything or I would shout out to the world his dirty little secret. (A/N: I use that a lot don't I? But I love that song by All-American Rejects! n.n) I held up this diary. "So I'll be going, Pomegranate lover." I left.**

Pai's POV:

_Shit! Kish knows! Crap, Kuso, Shit, Fuck, Damn! (A/N: Potty mouth!) I walked down to the living room. "Let's get this over with." I turned it on._

Tart POV:

"WAIT!" I jumped up. "I want popcorn." I left and came back with three boxes of popcorn.

"Arigato, Tart." Kish said moving his arm towards one of the boxes. I slapped his arm away.

"Who said it was for you, geek bait?" I said down.

"Honestly, Kish, you think you would know by now." Pai shook his head.

**Kish POV:**

**Finally, we turned it on and saw my koneko-chan sleeping.**

**"ICHIGO! WAKE UP!" A woman with red hair walked in. I assumed her mother. She tried to flip the over but failed.**

**"The old hag's so fat her mother can't carry her." Tart started cracking up. I rolled my eyes and turned to the TV.**

**"ICHIGO!" Her mother yelled. She walked over to her feet and pulled but Ichigo grabbed her handle bar on the bed. Her mother gave up and dropped her. She sighed and turned on the radio. A LOUD music blared from the radio. (BYOB by System of the Down, that's what wakes me up.) She moaned and got up and changed, but I couldn't see. Damn.**

**She ran out the door after saying good-bye to a man, I assumed her father, and walked to school. Two girls caught up with her.**

**"Oi, Ichigo." One smiled.**

**"Oi, Moe, Oi Miwa." She answered tiredly.**

**"Masaya's looking for you." Miwa said.**

**"Yeah, he gave us a massage, meet him in the gym after school." Moe added.**

**"Really?" Ichigo smiled.**

**"Would we lie to ya?" Her friends smiled. The all walked to school, but in my head I was making my own song. 1 Masaya on the wall, 1 little Masaya, pass him to me, shot off his head, now no more Aoyama!**

**Ichigo ran in a big building to wait for Aoyama after school. He came smiling with a girl with white blonde hair and reddish/brown eyes. This bastard has anther girl friend? Ichigo looked at her and looked confused.**

**"Momomiya-san, this is Berii. (No Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode) I've been meaning to tell you, I want to see other people." He blurted out. HE IS FIRST ON MY LIST!**

**"Masaya-kun, I-I-i."**

**"Onegai, don't call my boyfriend Masaya-kun." Berii requested. SHE IS SECOND! "Right Masaya-_chan!_"**

**"Sure, Berii." Masaya smiled at her. Ichigo ran with tears in her eyes.**

**"I'm gonna go." I got up.**

**"Sure, Kish." Tart smirked, teasingly.**

**"Go Kish!" Pai said, bitterly. I thought for a second the remembered I knew something important.**

**"Ja ne." I teleported.**

_IAM NOT WATCHING IT!" I said with Tart/Pai (A/N: They are both thinking it and saying it)_

Normal POV:

Kish teleported to Ichigo, who was sitting in the park. (Who knew she could run that fast?)

"Stu-sob-id bas-sob-ard, Ma-sob-ya." Ichigo cried. Kish flew to her.

"Kitten." He said, sadly and calmly.

Ichigo looked up. "Kish?" Her eyes filled with more tears. "Sasae sakini."

Kish dove to his knees in front of Ichigo. "Let me help, onegai." He lend forward and licked the tears off her checks. Once finished he pulled away.

"K-k-Kish." Ichigo trapped him in a hug. "Domo arigato, but I'm late for work. I gotta go." She let him go and ran. Kish jest stood there dumbfounded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK-Chan: There.

Kish: Really? You such!

MK-chan: Kidding, kami. Here are some Words you may not know:

Onegai: Please

Sasae: stay

Sakini: away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ran to work, thinking all the way. 'Kish was really nice today, but why? Well Duh, he loves me unlike Masaya. Maybe…

She walked in the café and realized no one was there. "Mint-san, Pudding-chan, Lettuce-san, Zakuro-sama, Akasaka-sama, Shriogane?"

"Yeah, strawberry head?" Ryou walked in. "We heard about what Aoyama did to you and they're looking every were for ya."

"And why weren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't really care."

"Jerk!" Ichigo screeched. "I have no clue why Lettuce has a crush on you when I just wanna crush you period!" Ichigo stormed off.

'Lettuce nani… She likes me, but… Ichigo…. Lettuce… Crap. Now I'm confused. I've liked Ichigo for the longest time. Then after the boat ride I've started having feelings for Lettuce, but I told myself she'd never like me back, jest like Ichigo. But Lettuce likes me!' Ryou thought and walked to his room.

Ichigo ran back to the park, hopping Kish would be there. Her eyes widened when she saw him in the same place. "Kish, why are you-"

Kish looked up and flew right up to her and kissed her deeply. Ichigo stood in shook for 1 minute before returning the kiss. Kish didn't want to stop there so he asked permission to her mouth with his tongue. She answered and threw her arms around his neck while his were around her waist. Even thought he didn't want to, Kish let go of her lips but did and replaced them on her neck. After 4 kisses he stopped and looked in her eyes.

"Kish I love you." Ichigo smiled.

"You know I love you, Koneko-chan, with all my heart and more." Kish hugged her tightly. "But I have to go to the ship, but don't worry I'll always watch you." Even though Ichigo didn't get it she nodded. "Oh and I have to tell you that Pai loves Zakuro."

"Nani?" But before she got her answer her was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK-Chan: Now done.

Kish: DOMO, DOMO, DOMO ARIGATO! (Kish hugs Koneko-chan)

MK-Chan:Blush: Ano… onegai, review new goal 8 reviews!


	4. Party to Remember

MK-Chan: HEY! Whaz'up! I'm back! I have 10 reviews so far! I'm in the best mood I jest might kill Masaya!

Kish: Do it, do it please!

MK-Chan: I jest might… Reviewers give your opinion!

Kish: KILL AOYAMA!

TMM DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!

_PAI POV: _

_Kish will not stop taking about how him and his KONEKO-CHAN are going in love and dating, and it's only been a day! Today Tart gets his wish to watch Pudding, lucky him, Both of them, lucky bastards! _

"_PAI!" Tart yelled. "COME ON IT'S TIME!"_

'_I'm coming." I called back and flew to the TV. I sat on the couch and waited for them to turn the TV on._

"_Pudding Fon, Mew Pudding." Tart said. The TV turned on immediately reveling the monkey in a yellow bed._

"_PUDDING!" A little girl yelled. "You have to work." Pudding bounces up, changed and ran outside._

Tart's POV:

I watch Pudding run to her job. Maybe today I'd tell her how I fell. That is I don't get stupid and embarrassed I pretend I don't like her.

"HELLO, NA NO DA!" She yelled in her usual chirpy voice.

"Hi there Pudding-chan!" Ichigo walked in the room happily. "Guess what. To day is Valentines Day!"

"And you're gonna spend it with Masaya?" Mint sipped tea in the corner. 

"Iie!" Ichigo shot back. "No way! I hate that bastard!"

"She broke up with him, remember?" Pudding commented.

"She did?" Mint said surprised. "Crap, I'm usually the one to find out first." Keiichiro walked in the room smiling.

"We are having a Valentines party here." Keiichiro said looking at Mint. Zakuro saw this and chucked. Mint blushed.

"Really?" Lettuce asked.

"Hai." Keiichiro answered. "If you would like bring dates."

Ichigo's eyes light up. "GREAT! I gotta go." She ran outside.

"Me too." Kish said instantly. I rolled my eyes and knowested Pai do it too. At least he was gone.

"I'M GONNA ASK TAR-TAR!" Pudding smiled brightly. I blushed.

Pai laughed. "You can go there, if you want." I growled at him, but went anyway. 

When I got there I saw Pudding performing infront of a huge crowd. Soon she was done and looked around, like she was looking for me. Does she have Tar-Dar? She looked at me and ran to me.

"HI TART!" Pudding yelled.

"Hey Pudding, ano, I know you guys are having a party and I wanna go, ano, with you." I stuttered. 

Pudding looked at me with wide eyes. "Really, Tart?"

Crap she jest used my real name. "Yeah…" I could speak. What would I say? Probable something stupid anyway. I leaned down and kissed her. When she returned it I felt like throwing up.

"Oh, Tart." Pudding cried as she hugged me, or squished me, your choice. "I love you."

I blushed. "Me too, Pudding."

Normal POV:

(In Café)

"How kawaii." Mint commented.

"I know." Lettuce agreed.

"Yeah." Zakuro said with a hit of jealousy. 'Pai, Pudding so lucky, she could jest ask Tart because it's so clear they love each other but you only think of me as an enemy.'

"Zakuro Onee-sama?" Mint asked.

"Nani?" Zakuro answered shocked.

"What should I do." Lettuce asked as if repeating a question, which she probable was.

"Goman, nani?" The wolf asked again.

"I like Shriogane, but he likes Ichigo."

"No he doesn't." Zakuro said, solemnly. "He likes you, I know it." With than, Zakuro walked home to get ready for the party.

NIGHT OF PARTY!

"Why did I have to come?" Pai asked, though secretly he was glade he was here.

"I'm sure Zakuro needed a date." Kish smirked.

"NANI?" Tart yelled, shocked. "You like Zakuro?"

Pai looked away. "Hai." Kish pushed open the door to find everyone dancing.

"KISH!" Ichigo ran up to him and hugged him.

"I knew it!" Pudding said. "Pay up, Mint Onee-san." She held out her hand.

"Nani?" Ichigo asked.

"I bet her that your new man was Shriogane but Pudding said it was Kish." Mint explained.

"Tar-tar!" Pudding hugged him.

"Hey Saru-chan." Tart smiled.

"Speaking of Shriogane were is Lettuce?" Ichigo asked. Mint pointed to a corner were Lettuce was standing, blushing.

She was wearing a light green, high V-neck dress with no sleeves. Her green hair was in a ponytail as her wavy hair touched her calves. The light made her green eyes sparkle. She had high gloves that touched her elbows.

"Lettuce you look beautiful." Her friends gushed.

"Domo arigato, Zakuro-san helped me." At the mention of her name Pai blushed slightly. "You three look great, too."

Ichigo wore a cap-sleeved, pink dress that went to her knees and her hair was criped and left down. She wore gloves that looked like her mew gloves and boots to match.

Mint had a blue dress, much like her mew one but with thin straps. She raven blue hair was half in the buns and the other half was curled and louse and she was wearing gloves jest like her mew ones.

Pudding wore a dress similar to her mew one but the shorts were a skirt and her braids were let out and curly.

"Arigato." Ichigo, Mint and Pudding said in unison.

"So why are you in a corner, blushing no less?" Mint asked.

"Shriogane, ano, I mean Ryou-san, wanted to dance with me so he's requesting a song." Lettuce answered when Stickwitchu (A/N: Did I spell that right?), by pussycat dolls, started playing. Ryou pushed his way passed people to get to were everyone was.

"Lettuce, would you like to dance." Ryou asked.

"H-h-Hai." She blushed.

"Come on, Tar-tar." Pudding grabbed Tart's hand.

"Kitten?" Kish asked Ichigo, who nodded.

"Mint!" Keiichiro yelled, trying to get passed everyone to get to her. "Would you like to-"

"Sure." Mint answered.

Pai sighed. He turned and saw Zakuro in a corner. She had a long, tub-top like dress in purple and her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs pulled back. Pai's heart raced and before he knew what he was doing he was walking towards her.

"Zakuro." Pai said not knowing what else to do.

"Pai." Zakuro nodded.

"So would you like to dance?" Pai said, quickly. Zakuro looked at him.

"H-Hai." Zakuro answered, blushing.

Pai nodded and took her hand. Zakuro and Pai dance and, in the middle of the song, kissed.

Ichigo kissed Kish without him doing it first.

Mint and Keiichiro kissed together.

After, getting all his courage, Tart leaned in and kissed Pudding.

Much to Ryou'd pleasure and surprise, Lettuce kissed him.

It was a perfect end to a not so perfect night.

MK-Chan: Done and this may be the end but you decide.

REVIEW! IF NOT THE STORY ENDS HERE!


	5. YO, DUDE! Srry!

MK: I wouldn't be able to update for a while. My computer sucks, I'm using my cousin Becky's laptop. But none of my stories are finished yet so Thx for reading for far!

Ja ne!


	6. HELP!

MK: Hey there, I need help. I am having huge writers block and can't think of anything else for this story. My idea was to have Masaya try to get Ichigo back, but that has been done a lot. So please REVIEW AND HELP!

Ja ne

Hoshi Koneko!

A.K.A. Mew Koneko-chan!


	7. The Start of an Evil Plan

MK: YO! Srry for not being able to update this story but… anyway, someone gave me an idea to have someone kidnap Ichigo for Masaya.

Kish: NO!

MK: Yes. So I'll try it but please give me ideas! I have writers block! But I had one idea to have an alien come who was either Kish's or Pai's old girlfriend or something and they could help Masaya because she's pissed. SO PLEASE HELP ME!

Kish: Get on with story.

MK:Clears throat:

Kish: Mew Koneko-Chan owns nothing of TMM, MMP or IY

MK: What is IY?

Kish: InuYasha

MK: Whatever. Wait. What does this have to do with INUYASHA?

Kish:Shrugs:

MK:Falls over: Whatever. P.S. Thank you KishLover123 for the idea!

------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Start of an Evil Plan

Masaya sat at home on his coach thinking when his door bell rang.

'_Okay I have to do this.' _He thought as he walked towards the door. He opened it to see Berii.

"Ohayo, Masaya-Chan." Berii smiled and walked into his house.

"Berii… there's something… need to tell yo-" Berii cut Masaya off.

" I'm so glad you invited me, I've had the worst day." Berii answered.

'_It's about to get worse.' _Masaya thought. "Berii we have to-"

"First I slept in late and was totally in trouble." Berii cut him off once again. Masaya sighed and decided to let her go first. "Then I was over run by homework and I was late for the bus so I had to chase it."

"You done?" Masaya asked.

"No, Then-"

"Berii!" Masaya yelled. "I think we should see other people. That's why I invited you." Masaya looked down.

"Oh," Berii looked sad. "well I guess I should go." Berii got up and walked out the door. "See ya." She walked away.

Masaya sighed and flopped on the couch. "Finally. I was dying for her to leave." He turned on the T.V. and saw a commercial of Café Mew Mew.

'_Ichigo.' _He thought. '_I'm sure she wants to get back together. I mean who else would she go too?' _

Nodding he picked up his phone and called Ichigo. (A/N: bold is other person)

**Konnichiwa?**

Hello, Ichigo it's me Masaya

**Oh, hey…**

I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies.

**No. I have plans.**

With who?

**My boyfriend. Masaya you have a girlfriend so hang with her.**

I dumped her, because I want to be with you again.

**Screw you, bitch. Sasae sakini from me, my friends, my family, the café and Kish!** The phone slammed down.

Masaya slammed his head into his hands. "I'm gonna get her back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: There. I. NEED. HELP! HELP ME!

Kish: really she needs help. Mental help.

MK: Shut up. Thank you for reading. Review please!


	8. Stalker Masaya

MK: Sorry I haven't updated since now but I will, sorry if it's short. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE HELP!

Chapter 6: Stalker Masaya

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro were walking to the mall. Little did they know Masaya was watching them. "Witch store are we going in." Pudding asked, bouncing up and down.

"Best buy." Lettuce answered. "Ryou-san wants to put in a radio in the café."

"Dumb idea." Ichigo coughed, jokingly. Everyone laughed. Suddenly Ichigo's phone started ringing. "Moshi, Moshi?"

"**Hiya, Kitten. Whacha doing?"**

"Shopping with the girls."

"**Wanna go to the movies tonight? At 7?"**

Yeah! I meet you there, bye. Ichigo turned off the phone and smiled. "Let's go." Ichigo pulled the girls into the store. Masaya heard the conversation and got an idea. _She's gonna be waiting for him all alone. I just have to make sure Kish shows up later._ Masaya pulled out his cell phone and called Kish.

"**Moshi, Moshi?" **

"Hello?" (A/N: Masaya changed his voice) "I'm Ichigo's friend… Kivana, And she needed to tell you that she has to came a little later, like, 8:30."

"**Ano…Okay. Wait, why can she talk to me?"** The phone line went dead. "**Hello?"**

Masaya hung up after hearing 'Okay' He was going to get Ichigo weather she liked it or not…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry but I have to sleep. 4 in the morning. ZZZZZZZZZZ. I swear I will update tomorrow! Thank you.


	9. No Means No

MK: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating! I will as soon as I finish my other story, but I'll write some now.

Chapter 7: No Means No

Ichigo waited for Kish at the movies like they both decided. She balanced her weigh back and forth form her heel to her toes. Suddenly a blanket dropped from the sky and trapped her. People around the area started running and screaming. A figure jumped down and grabbed her in a large bag and ran off. "Let go of me, freak!" Ichigo yelled, her voice muffled from the bag.

"Sorry, Ichigo but you will be mine weather you like it or not." Masaya (A/N: If you haven't figured that out by now,… I don't wanna say you're stupid, but… yeah) said, forcefully. He jumped into an alley, but as he did, Ichigo hit her head on the floor, and it all became dark…

---------------------------------------------MOVIES 8:30-----------------------------------------

Kish finally got to the movies to see it closed and the whole place in disaster. Many people ran past him, franticly screaming. "Oi." He tried to slow down the people running. He finally managed to slow a girl down. "What is going on?"

"A girl got kidnapped a few minutes ago." The girl explained. "She had red hair and brown eyes, but the weirdest thing was, some people swear, they saw cat ears pop up before she was kidnapped."

Kish looked at her in disbelief. _No… ICHIGO!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -DEEP BREATH!- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Do you forgive me yet?) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!


	10. Who Am I?

MK: I HAVE RETURNED! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for my story :Teary eyed: You like it so much. THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Anyway, Here is the long waited Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Who am I? 

Recap: "A girl got kidnapped a few minutes ago." The girl explained. "She had red hair and brown eyes, but the weirdest thing was, some people swear, they saw cat ears pop up before she was kidnapped."

Kish looked at her in disbelief. _No… ICHIGO!

* * *

_

Ichigo opened her eyes slowly, head banging and arm and legs sore. She looked around and sighed. _'What do I remember?' _Ichigo asked herself in her mind. _'Think. THINK!' _Her mind drew a blank. _'I remember hitting my head but… why?'_

Suddenly, a boy with dark hair walked into the room. "Hello, Ichigo."

"Is that my name?" Ichigo asked. She looked at him with innocent brown eyes. "I don't remember much, except hitting my head, but I don't know why."

Masaya smiled to himself. _'This is gonna be easier that I thought.' _Masaya looked down to Ichigo and pulled her up. "Hai, It is. I'll help you figure this out. I'm Masaya Aoyama, your boyfriend…"

* * *

"…You couldn't find her!" Mint yelled, shaking the hell out of Kish. "So she's gone! I'll kill you!" 

"Tori-chan, calm down." Keiichiro said, pulling Mint away from Kish. "We'll find her."

"How?" Zakuro asked. "She could be anywhere, with anyone."

"There is a way." Pai commented. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Oh, you mean the TV!" Tart asked.

"What TV?" Lettuce said to him. Tart put his hands behind his head and turned to Kish. Kish looked away to Pai. Pai rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell them." Pai answered to the unspoken request. "Our home planet made a TV so we could see the people on Earth. We have been watching you guys for the past 3 day, as the least."

"That's against the _law _here if you haven't realized by now." Zakuro glared.

"You guys were the enemy back then." Tart said, sacredly. Tart turned to Pudding and hid his face in her hair. Pudding blushed.

"Zakuro onee-san, don't make Tar-tar-chan scared, na no da." Pudding said, sadly. Zakuro sighed and looked away.

"So get the thing out and look for Ichigo!" Mint yelled.

"Alright!" They yelled and teleported to the ship.

"Do you think they saw anything?" Zakuro asked. "I mean when they were watching us."

"Who knows." Lettuce replied.

* * *

"So, My full name is Ichigo Momomiya, I have cat DNA inside of me, My friends are Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro, but I shouldn't listen to their crazy stories, and I hate a guy name Kish because he hit me?" Ichigo asked. Masaya nodded his head and took her hand. 

"Hai, but I will keep you save. I'll make sure he doesn't get never you." Masaya answered. He looked into her eyes and moved to kiss her but Ichigo moved her face. Something about this didn't feel right.

Every time Masaya said the name Kish, Ichigo's heart would flutter and she felt happy. But when she was near Masaya, she felt bored. Like she should be with him. Like he was not sincere and not telling the truth. But how could she tell, She could barely remember her own name.

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Masaya asked.

"No. I just wanna know where my home is. I'm getting tired." Ichigo answered, yawning. Masaya looked at her darkly.

"Maybe you should stay at my house." Masaya suggested. Ichigo shook her head.

"I wanna go home. Can you, onegai, take me home." Ichigo asked, again. Masaya grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled her to him roughly.

"Ichigo, you are mine. So you will do what I say." Masaya glared, eyes turning red. Ichigo had tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at the floor. When she looked up, her eyes were tear stained and her cheeks where red.

"Your hurting me." She said in a soft whisper. "Onegai, just let me go home."

"Ichigo. Goman nasai. I mean it. Goman nasai." Masaya repeated but never let go of her arm. "I don't know what came over me. Let me take you to my house."

"Onegai, take me home." Ichigo continued to repeat. Masaya let go of her arm.

"I'll take you home." Masaya bowed his head in defeat. "Come on." Masaya grabbed her hand and pulled her from his house walking to hers.

* * *

"Ichigo Momomiya, Mew Ichigo." Kish said at the TV. The TV showed the redhead sleeping in her room. "She's okay!" Kish shouted. 

"Before you go and see her, maybe let her sleep." Zakuro said. "Tomorrow, see her."

"Ichigo Onee-chan's okay, na no da!" Pudding jumped around the room. Kish smiled.

"I'm just glad she's okay and nothings changed."

* * *

MK: I Finally updated! Thank you to all for the support! 


	11. Seeing Kish

MK: This is all I can write right now, so I'm gonna update again soon.

Froggy-chan: Sup home dogs?

MK: Yes, this is my cousin, Froggy-chan!

Froggy-chan: Yup! Am I have come to outshine you!

MK: Whatever.

Froggy-chan: Yelp, here's the story!

Recap: "Before you go and see her, maybe let her sleep." Zakuro said. "Tomorrow, see her."

"Ichigo Onee-chan's okay, na no da!" Pudding jumped around the room. Kish smiled.

"I'm just glad she's okay and nothings changed."

* * *

Chapter 9: Seeing Kish.

* * *

"Ichigo-chan!" yelled a voice from down stairs. "Ichigo-chan, wake-up! Your friends came to visit you!" Ichigo stood and yawned. What did her mom want now?

"I'm gettin' up! Who is it?" Ichigo yelled. She slumped towards the door of her room and opened the door.

"Zakuro-san, Pudding-chan, Lettuce-san, Mint-san and Kish-kun!" Her mother yelled. Ichigo's eyes widened.

Kish? Masaya said he hit me! Then shouldn't I defend myself! How do I do that? How do I know Masaya is telling me the truth? Ichigo walked down stairs, stopping at the first step and crouched down to get a better look.

"Honestly, I don't know what's taking that girl so long!" Mrs. Momomiya said to the mews and Kish. "I'm sure she's just getting dressed."

No. Ichigo thought. _I'm not. I'm pretty sure I can trust Masaya. _Or could she? She continued to look at the Mews and felt something shine in her pocket. Confessed, she looked into her pocket and pulled out a pendent. _How do I use this? Why is it glowing? Never mind. _Ichigo slowly walked down the stairs, while watching the people in her house.

Ichigo thought. Or could she? She continued to look at the Mews and felt something shine in her pocket. Confessed, she looked into her pocket and pulled out a pendent. Ichigo slowly walked down the stairs, while watching the people in her house.

So I think that girl with the blonde hair is pudding, since it's the same color as her hair. So then that's Zakuro, that's Lettuce and that's Mint? Well probably; It's a good guess. Ichigo walked down stairs and smiled. If she couldn't remember anything, they'd probably try to get the better of her.

"Ohayo." Ichigo said to them. "How may I help you?"

"Kitten!" Kish ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Ichigo stood for a second, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Masaya said he hit me, now he's hugging me? Ichigo took a deep breath and smelt a hint of cologne, making her smile. _NO! _Ichigo scolded herself. _I CAN NOT GIVE IN THIS EASILY! _

Ichigo took a deep breath and smelt a hint of cologne, making her smile. Ichigo scolded herself. 

Ichigo pushed the green haired alien back and glared at him. "I will take my revenge for you hurting me!"

"Kish onii-chan, na no da? What is she taking about, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"He attacked me!" Ichigo yelled. "Masaya said he hurt me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo?" Kish asked, confused. "Why would you believe Masaya? He cheated on you."

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, tears in her eyes, though she didn't know why. "Masaya would never! He help me regain my memories!"

"What happened to your memories?" Mint asked.

"Never mind that!" Ichigo said. "How do I use this?" She asked into her pendent.

"Oh, that's easy, na no da." Pudding smiled. "You just-"

"PUDDING!" Lettuce and Mint rushed to the monkey girls side and covered her mouth. "SHE'S GONNA TRY TO HURT HIM; AND MAYBE US!"

"But she doesn't even know she need so kiss it and say what her name means, na no da." Pudding said, innocently.

"NO!" Mint and Lettuce yelled.

Ichigo smirked as she pulled out her pendent and kissed it. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY MEDAMORPHO-SIS!" Ichigo transformed.

"Ichigo, you may try to fight me, but I will not hurt you. Nor will I ever!" Kish yelled.

"Ichigo! Stop it!" Her friends yelled.

"Masaya explained everything! I'm gonna kill you!" Ichigo brought up her weapon. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

MK: Goman nasai, but I can't use this computer for long.

Froggy-chan: 'cus it's mine:Smiles:

MK: Yeah good for you. Will update soon! Thank you all!


	12. Remembering

MK: Hey! Goman nasai I haven't been able to update till now. My teacher's have been pilling homework and… Well, anyway, Here the story you wanted.

(P.S: I have an new e-mail so fell free to e-mail me! n.n)

* * *

Recap: "Ichigo, you may try to fight me, but I will not hurt you. Nor will I ever!" Kish yelled.

"Ichigo! Stop it!" Her friends yelled.

"Masaya explained everything! I'm gonna kill you!" Ichigo brought up her weapon. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

Chapter 10: Remembering

* * *

"MEW MEW MINT MEDAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING MEDAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO MEDAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE MEDAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Ichigo, we don't wanna hurt you!" Mint said.

"The stay out of the way!" Ichigo yelled, moving to kick Mint. Mint moved out of the way and flew to Zakuro.

"What can we do?" Mint asked Zakuro, almost in tears. At the same time Ichigo went after Lettuce and Pudding. "It's like she doesn't remember us. It's like she doesn't remember Kish."

"If your taking this bad, imagine how he is taking this." Zakuro said turning to Kish. Kish was staring at Ichigo trying to figure out what happened. "Didn't she say something about Masaya trying to give her back her memories?"

Mint smiled. "Yes! He must of lied or hypnotized her or something! Should we asked her what happened?"

"She ignored us last time." Zakuro answered. "Right now, we just gotta try not to hurt her." Zakuro ran towards Lettuce who was about to shoot her attack Ichigo.

"RIBBON-"

"Stop!" Zakuro yelled. She ran next to Lettuce and defended her friend against Ichigo's kick. Zakuro brought her voice low and whispered to her. "She doesn't know how to work her Strawberry Bell so she can't defend herself. She doesn't remember anything."

"No!" Lettuce brought her hands to her mouth. "That can't be true!"

"It is look at her." Zakuro pointed to Ichigo.

Lettuce had to admit she was right.

"Your right." Lettuce agreed. "We have to get her to remember. But how?"

Zakuro smiled a rare smiled. "With him." She pointed to Kish, who was at the same place. "He can probably jog her memories!"

"What are you taking about?" Ichigo's mom asked. "What happened to my baby?"

"She feel better soon." Zakuro answered. "Your just dreaming. Trust me." Mrs. Momomiya nodded and walked upstairs. Probably to pop some pills to make herself fell better.

"AHHH!" Pudding yelled as Ichigo went after her. "Stop, onee-chan, na no da! Onegai!" Kish finally woke up and teleported to Pudding. "Onii-chan, help her!" Pudding pleaded.

Kish toned her out and looked at Ichigo. He put Pudding on the ground and looked strait at her. Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding stopped and watched them. Kish walked towards her but Ichigo stepped back.

"Ichigo, what happened to you?" Kish asked.

"ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT ME!" Ichigo yelled.

"NO." Kish said firmly. Ichigo stopped and looked at him surprised. "I would never. You may hate me forever and ever, for the rest of your life, till the end of eternity but-" Kish stopped to teleport to her and hugged her to him. "Remember, I will never hurt you. I love you and I always will."

Lettuce and Pudding tried there hardest to not let tears fall from their eyes as Zakuro and Mint smiled.

Ichigo felt her head come back to normal. She felt her memories return. Ichigo smiled and pushed Kish back. Kish was surprised until Ichigo pushed her lips against his.

"Ichigo?" Kish asked when they stopped. Ichigo smiled. Kish smiled and hugged her again. "YOUR BACK!"

"Ichigo!" Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding yelled in unison.

Suddenly, Masaya walked into the house. "So you remember? It took you long enough." Ichigo held on to Kish sacredly. "Well, anyway, you have to come with me."

"Nani? NO WAY!" Ichigo yelled.

"You aren't taking my onee-chan again, na no da!" Pudding yelled. She was trying to run to Ichigo but Zakuro held her back.

"Leave her alone!" Zakuro yelled.

"If you want me to leave, you're gonna have to fight me." Masaya smirked as he transformed. He had long black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a long cape, almost like a dress, that fell to the floor.

"I knew it." Kish sneered. "I knew there was something wrong with this kid." He pulled out something that looked like a small Computer and talked into it. "Tart. Pai. Deep Blue is here."

* * *

MK: I wanna finish this story alright so Goman nasai if this is going a little fast. Thanks for reading! Will update in… about… 35 review!

ARIGATO!

-MewKoneko-chan1


	13. Masaya's Words

MK: I'm back. Sorry it took so long up when I wanted to come back, I wanted to have a lot of stories. anyway, Here's the next chappie.

* * *

Chapter 11: Masaya's words.

* * *

"Masaya? What happened?" Ichigo asked. "I knew you where an asshole, but never an alien leader."

"He's the Blue Night, I he not?" Pai asked. The mews nodded. Pai turned to Kish. "You where right."

"Whadda mean?" Ichigo asked. "You know about this the whole time? You know and you didn't tell me?" She looked so disappointed in him. Her eyes widened. Kish looked down.

Why didn't he tell her? He knew either a) She wouldn't believe him or b) her heart would be broken and she would blame him for it.

"Talk about this later." Tart shouted. "If you haven't realized we have our alien leader about to kill us." Masaya, now Deep Blue, grabbed Ichigo, while she as looking at Tart.

"You want her? Come get her." Deep Blue called. He was about to teleport when Tart used… (a/N: Okay, I'm not sure what it's called but that… yoyo like thing he's got in the anime.) To grab Deep Blue's feet. He pulled him to the ground, but when he did Ichigo knocked unconscious. Kish ran to her and grabbed Ichigo, jumping out of the way, giving Ichigo to Pai.

"Help her gain consciousness." Kish commanded. Pai nodded and got to work, Zakuro helping him.

"In a fight for the heart of a woman should stay a fight between the men who want her." Deep Blue explained to Kish. "Don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more." Kish snarled.

"B-but Kish onii-chan, na no da," Pudding pleaded. "are you sure you can-"

"It's okay Pudding." Kish cut her off. "If I can't protect her against Deep Blue… I don't deserve her."

* * *

MK: aww… So sweet… HOW DID I WRITE That?… anyway, I know it's short, please forgive me, but I will finish this in the next chapter. Please Review. 


	14. The End

MK: Told ya, I'm writing a lot. Here's the next.

* * *

Chapter 12: The End.

* * *

"I'm glad you agree, Kish." Deep Blue said. "Let's make sure we won't be interrupted." Deep Blue lifted his hand to the sky, and a black light lit up the sky and trapped them in a black circle. "This is a black cloud so to speak, Kish." Deep Blue explained. "No one can come in… Only the winner comes out."

"Bring it, then." Kish smirked.

* * *

"What can we do?" Lettuce asked. "I never felt so useless."

"There's nothing we can do." Pai answered. "No one can get in that thing." Pai turned to Ichigo & Zakuro. Zakuro was placing warm compresses on Ichigo's head, while Ichigo's eyes fluttered, like she was trying to wake-up but couldn't. "How is she?" Pai asked.

"Better." Zakuro answered. "She's still out of it." Pai nodded then looked at the cloud.

_Kish... You'd better win… for Ichigo's sake.

* * *

_

_Kish… Kish…? Kish…!_ Dream Ichigo called in her dreams. _She was standing on a platform overlooking the fight. Please Kish… Win…

* * *

_

Kish slashed Deep Blue's arm with his dragon swords, but Deep Blue pulled out his blade to stop Kish for adding anymore damage. He ran to Kish & Went for his legs, but Kish held him off & slashed his shoulder blade, causing the blade in D B's hand to fall.

"Masaya, is that the best you can do?" Kish taunted. "You talk big but when you come down to it, you are nothing but a school boy. Just let me & Ichigo be happy."

"Never." Deep Blue shot back. "If she's not happy with me, She's not gonna be happy with anyone." Deep Blue grabbed his blade with his left hand & Ran to Kish again.

* * *

"Wait." Tart shouted. "I can hear them." His ears twitched, like it was an antenna trying to pick up radio frequencies.

"What are they saying?" Mint asked.

"They're fighting." Tart answered. "…Kish is winning." He smiled.

"…Kish…" a soft voice called there attention back to Ichigo, see she was talking in her sleep. "…Kish… Don't die."

* * *

Deep Blue almost slashed him, when Kish blocked with his swords, bringing them face to face. "Why?" Kish asked. "Why do you love her? How much do you love her? Why are you doing this if you love her?" Deep Blue looked shocked. "I love her so much… You… You're hurting her right now."

Deep Blue stopped and looked down. "…Ichigo…" He said. "NO." Deep Blue cried forcefully. "I will dispose of you to get Ichigo." He came after him again, slashing his chest.

* * *

"KISH!" Ichigo shouted. Her eyes shot opened, and she sat up.

"Ichigo nee-chan." Pudding shouted. "Your okay, na no da."

"Where's Kish?" Ichigo asked. Pai sighed and pointed to the black cloud. She ran towards it, but He friends where shouting at her. Telling her she couldn't get it. To everyone's surprise, Ichigo walked into with ease.

"…Kish." Ichigo said softly. Blood covered the floor, but Kish still stood, facing Deep Blue, Who was glaring at him. "…Kish… are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Kish nodded.

"Yeah, Talk to Deep Blue." Kish said. "He was talking over Masaya for the beginning. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"So… Masaya didn't cheat on me… Deep Blue did?" Ichigo asked. Kish nodded.

"So what." Deep Blue interrupted. "I did."

"Masaya…" Ichigo called. "Please listen to me Masaya. I-I-I May not love you anymore, but you can destroy my happiness. I love Kish."

Deep Blue de-transformed. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." Masaya said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes you did." Kish shot back. "Our studies say you let Deep Blue take your body."

"Okay, I did, but I didn't mean to hurt you." Masaya said. The black cloud was falling letting everyone see.

"It's okay, but I think it would be better that you and I don't speak. I'm sorry Masaya, but I don't think we should be near each other." Ichigo said.

Masaya nodded. "Yes,… I agree. Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah sure whatever." Kish scowled.

* * *

MK: Finally. I'm done. Okay on to the next. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
